JATUH TEMPO CINTA
by anniserde
Summary: Hinata karyawan perusahaan keuangan simpan pinjam Konoha dipusingkan dengan dua nasabah tampan yang tergila-gila padanya.


SASUHINAITA

JATUH TEMPO CINTA

Oneshoot

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Google images

Romance

Alternative universe

ff ini sudah pernah saya publish di wattpad

Sepasang sepatu setinggi lima sentimeter melangkah ragu di antara dinding-dinding dingin sebuah ruangan megah yang hanya dihuni sepasang meja kerja dan sofa penyambut tamu. Punggung melengkung seorang pria paruh baya menyapa sang karyawan baru tersebut. Si gadis bersurai gelap hanya mampu menggelontorkan ludahnya paksa melewati kerongkongan saat aura horor mencekiknya sepeninggal sang sekretaris kepala cabang. Pria dewasa helaian perak itu memutar singgasananya sembari menyunggingkan lengkungan berkilau dari wajah yang memukau.

Hinata merona menyaksikan maha karya luar biasa Sang Maha Pencipta di hadapannya. Raga jangkung berbalut setelan jas gelap berpadu dengan sorot tak kalah kelam dari kedua irisnya yang berhasrat. Kedua lengan kekar yang berbalut jas panjang bertumpu menyokong dagu. Tatapan kelamnya yang bergairah menyorot buas sang karyawan.

Hari pertama Hinata menapakkan kakinya pada dunia kerja terasa begitu mendebarkan laksana calon pengantin mengucap sakralnya ikrar. Hanya gemuruh dada yang tercicip seolah mengabaikan makhluk bernyawa lain. Hinata belum mampu meredam gelisah dan ketakutan akan ketidakcakapan pengalaman sempitnya. Meskipun terkesan rendah diri, sarjana baru mentas ini sedikit lebih digandrungi sang dewi fortuna daripada teman-teman seangkatan kuliahnya. Tak butuh waktu panjang bagi Hinata Hyuuga untuk melenggang cantik di gerbang perkantoran dan mulai merenda karir. Perusahaan perbankan terbesar di Konoha membuka pintu lebar akan kehadiran mantan mahasiswi unggulan universitas Konoha ini. Bank Simpan Pinjam Konoha salah satu Badan Usaha Milik Konoha yang menawarkan kesejahteraan dan kenyamanan pendapatan. Banyak pelamar yang berguguran setelah berperang melawan peliknya tes psikologi, tes toefel, wawancara user bahkan tes kesehatan akhir. Begitu melimpahnya rentetan tes pekerjaan, membuat kekebalan tubuh para sarjana merosot jika tidak disokong imunitas prima.

Hatake Kakashi, meski berbalut pakaian ganda, kemeja soft dan jas, otot buah dari latihan ekstra kejam nampak menonjol dari pandangan dunia luar. Kekekaran tubuh itu membuat paru-paru Hinata enggan menyalurkan oksigen dalam darahnya, ketika sosok jangkung itu membantai jarak pemisah mereka.

Kakashi melipat lengannya di hadapan Hinata, "Siap untuk mulai bekerja?" tanda tanya tak butuh balas itu mengalun seiring kedipan mata sang pimpinan cabang yang menelisik penampilan terlampau sopan karyawan barunya. Hinata berbalut kemeja lengan pendek berlapis blazer abu senada celana panjangnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Baik!" sahut sang pimpinan singkat mengawali prolognya yang lebih panjang, "Kau disini menggantikan karyawan yang telah mengundurkan diri dua bulan lalu." Kakashi menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Prestasinya begitu menawan saya bahkan dua bulan terakhir kenaikan debitur dan outstanding pinjaman begitu meroket dan memukul telak pencapaian target rekan-rekan di kantor."

Beberapa detik ruangan sunyi bertambah senyap setelah sang pimpinan mengatupkan bibir tipisnya.

Hinata mendelik was-was pada sang tampan yang hanya sejengkal dari tubuhnya. Aroma lelaki si rambut perak sanggup meniup akal sehat sang gadis.

Kakashi berdehem mengawali kembali percakapan sepihaknya, "Setelah melampaui target gila-gilaannya dia mengundurkan diri dengan alasan pulang kampung dan merawat sang ayah yang terkena stroke mendadak."

Kakashi kembali mencuri jeda sementara Hinata senantiasa bersabar akan ceramah atasanya, "Saya ingin anda menyelidiki bagaimana kualitas pinjaman yang telah diprakarsai oleh mantan karyawan saya yang lama. Jika menemukan kejanggalan segera laporkan pada saya dan kita perbaiki sebelum ditemukan oleh auditor!"

Rambutnya yang tergerai berdendang ringan menyesuaikan gerakan lengannya ke udara, "Jadi sebenarnya posisi saya sebagai apa, Pak?" Hinata berani mengeluarkan suaranya setelah kakashi memberinya anggukan mempersilahkan.

Kakashi meneliti mata lavender Hinata yang bulat, "Kau seorang bankir dari Bank Simpan Pinjam Konoha, tugasmu melakukan prospek debitur, memprakarsai kredit dan menagih tunggakan!"

Keringat sebesar biji jagung meluncur di pelipis kanannya, "Lalu kenapa saya harus menyelidiki sesuatu?"

Kakashi terkekeh renyah seolah memberi maklum pada pegawai baru nihil pengalaman itu, "Penyelidikanmu berhubungan dengan tugas dan posisi sebagai bankir. Jadi tidak akan ada tambahan. Toneri, seniormu nanti akan memberikan data nasabah existing yang akan kau kelola. Di antara nya ada yang ingin aku ketahui kualitas kreditnya!"

Hinata memijit pelipisnya, "Lalu bagaimana saya bisa mengetahui kejanggalan tersebut?" Hinata semakin hanyut dalam nyeri otak yang belum pernah diderita sebelumnya. Belum mulai memamerkan bibit unggul otaknya, tangis hampir membahana.

Kakashi mulai membaca gelagat gundah gulana sang bawahan, "Untuk daftar tunggakan nasabah existing bulan kemarin tidak ada lonjakan berarti. Aku harap firasatku kali ini salah sehingga kejanggalan yang aku takutkan tidak akan ada. Namun..." Kakashi kembali memenggal paragrafnya sejenak, "Aku ingin kau tetap memantau yang terlihat tidak sehat dalam kredit kelolaanmu, Hinata!"

Hinata mengangguk kecil meski ragu dia harus tetap mengayuh.

Pria pucat menggeser kursi kerja menghampiri gadis pegawai baru yang menghuni meja kerja bersebelahan dengannya. Jemari lentiknya mengulurkan sebuah USB pada permukaan meja sang rekan. Hinata yang tengah asyik mengamati LCD komputer mejanya berjingkat kaget merasakan aroma keringat berbaur parfum lembut. Jantung sang lavender berkobar-kobar bagai api dibelai angin. Kantornya tak hanya untuk mengais rezeki, jodoh pun mungkin bisa dijala disini.

Hinata berpaling pada seniornya. Mata lavender itu seketika bertabrakan dengan biru es yang menawan, "Terima kasih, Toneri san!"

Toneri tersenyum simpul, "Dalam USB itu ada data posisi akhir bulan kemarin. Bagaimana pertumbuhan debitur dan outstanding pinjaman pengelola sebelumnya. Daftar nama tunggakan pun lengkap!" paparnya menjabarkan. Meskipun hinata mengangguk dan terlihat memahami, kondisi isi otaknya seperti benang jahit yang kusut.

Kening Hinata pening, kepala Hinata miring, ubun-ubun Hinata pusing, dan telinga Hinata mendenging. Gadis ini selalu tiba paling awal di meja kerjanya dan kembali paling larut saat meja kerja semua rekannya nampak mengerikan dalam ruangan temaram. Waktu demi waktu dia telusuri. Data demi data dia amati dengan teliti. Nama demi nama penunggak dia sambangi. Namun tak ada satupun petunjuk yang mengarah pada penyimpangan kredit. Hinata sendiri pun heran, sebenarnya apa yang dia gali?

Suatu ketika, dipenghujung pekan pada hari ke empat belas pertama dalam satu bulan, kejanggalan-kejanggalan mulai mempertontonkan tanda-tanda. Lima nasabah identitas baru dan masih menjalani kredit sebanyak satu kali, menampakkan sinyal kuning pada data komputer. Jatuh tempo pembayaran mereka yang hampir bertepatan serta alamat yang berdekatan mengindikasikan fakta keanehan baru. Apalagi dari kelima nasabah tersebut tak seorangpun membayar cicilan tepat waktu pada bulan ini. Anehnya tiga bulan sebelumnya angsuran bulanan mereka bahkan telah terbayar sebelum jatuh tempo. Itu artinya saat mantan karyawan itu mengundurkan diri, kejanggalan ini belum menunjukkan gaungnya.

Hinata menelusuri kelima hunian dalam daftar debitur yang belum menyerahkan angsuran meskipun masih dalam bulan yang sama. Mereka menghuni kawasan yang sama dengan nomor rumah berurutan. Sebut saja Sasori, pemilik industri rumahan mainan anak. Usahanya terpampang nyata dan tak mengada-ada. Fakta asli di lapangan tak melenceng dari tumpukan berkas peminjam. Ditilik dari kenyataan dan goresan tangan tak ada keganjilan namun saat dilempari pertanyaan tentang pembayaran, kelima nasabah menggeleng. Selain Sasori, ada Yahiko, Tobi, Hidan dan Deidara menjadi daftar penyelidikan Hinata. Namun setelah menyatroni kelima yang saling bertetangga itu, hanya Deidara yang mempunyai itikad baik dalam bekerja sama.

Deidara seorang bujang kaya pendiri industri rumahan petasan mainan. Barang musiman ini hanya akan diburu saat perayaan hari raya dan tahun baru. Untuk produksi harian selain kedua hari istimewa itu, para karyawan Deidara memproduksi dupa aneka warna dan rasa. Hasil penyelidikan kenyataan di lapangan berbanding lurus dengan berkas pengajuan awal. Prosedur pertama telah mengikis kejanggalan namun untaian pemaksaan dari Hinata menguak segala tanya.

Hinata membolak-balik daftar penunggak harian di tangannya, "Jatuh tempo anda kemarin jadi hari ini sudah mengalami keterlambatan. Teguran melalui telepon tidak diindahkan jadi saya kemari mohon pengertian, Deidara san!"

Deidara mengibaskan poni diagonalnya yang cantik, "Baru kali ini saya ditagih hutang padahal saya tidak pernah memakai uang itu!" sahutnya sinis.

Hinata menahan kejutan di jantungnya, "Lalu saya harus menagih pada siapa? Dalam daftar tunggakan saya sudah jelas nama, alamat dan jumlah tagihan yang harus dibayar!"

Deidara membuang muka, "Saya tidak memakai uang itu. Titik! Dan saya tidak mau membayar apa yang bukan kewajiban saya!"

Hinata meradang, "Bukan kewajiban anda bilang?" satu oktaf nada bicara sang gadis mendaki. Jemari lentiknya segera membobol tas punggung yang berisi tumpukan barang bukti. Dikeluarkannya satu ikat surat perjanjian kredit, "Siapa yang tanda tangan di sini? Anda bisa jelaskan?" Telunjuk Hinata mengarah pada lengkungan rumit pada tiap halaman perjanjian.

Deidara mendengus, "Dengar ya, Nona! Anda kesini saja sudah mencoreng wajah ganteng dan nama indah saya. Pasti sebentar lagi saya akan dijadikan topik infotainment perihal utang piutang ini!"

Hinata melumat perjanjian kredit dalam genggamannya, "Deidara san, anda jangan mengada-ada mengatakan tidak menggunakan modal usaha yang telah kami cairkan padahal dalam data saya tanda tangan yang tertera sama persis dengan fotokopi identitas anda!"

Mata Deidara melotot marah, "Orang lain yang menggunakan uang itu!" dia beranjak dari sofa setelah menggerakkan meja yang menjadi pemisah dengan Hinata.

Hinata mengikuti gerakan sang nasabah, "Lalu siapa?" nada bicara Hinata melunak. Dia mengalah untuk menghapus lengah.

Deidara melipat lengannya, "Itachi kun, dia yang memakai uang itu!"

"Itachi?" Hinata bergumam lirih, "Lalu Sasori, Tobi, Yahiko dan Hidan?"

Deidara menggedikkan bahunya, "Itachi kun juga yang memakai!"

Mata Hinata membola. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya, penyelidikannya akan sesulit ini. Raganya laksana bola pingpong yang terombang-ambing tanpa kepastian.

"Tiap debitur lima puluh juta dan dia menggunakan lima nama. Dua ratus lima puluh juta digunakan sendiri oleh orang bernama Itachi itu?" Hinata membuat kesimpulan dengan nada tanya. Pikiran dan hatinya sedang tak mampu bersatu pada sebuah kata percaya.

Deidara terkikik santai, "Kenapa heran begitu? Uchiha Itachi putra sulung orang terkaya nomor satu dari lima negara. Ternak sapinya ada ribuan. Dijual sepuluh ekor sudah bisa melunasi semuanya! Dia juga pemilik perusahaan susu UHT. Selain itu dia yang menguasai pertanian di Konoha terutama padi. Orang-orang meyebutnya juragan beras! Kurang apa lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Kurang pembayaran tagihan bulan ini!" Hinata kembali mengingatkan.

Deidara memutar dagunya, "Aneh, Itachi kun selalu membayar sebelum jatuh tempo. Kenapa sekarang dia jadi lalai? Pasti ada sesuatu!" gumamnya bermonolog tanpa mempedulikan urat pelipis Hinata yang menonjol.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, tangan lebar Deidara merengkuh lengan Hinata dan menyeret sang petugas kredit melangkah bersamanya. Seretan itu tak berlangsung lama dan menghilang jika saatnya. Rumah megah bagai milik Tuan Takur menyapa penglihatan keduanya. Seakan sudah terbiasa menginjak lantai mengkilap istana ini, Deidara mengabaikan sapaan ramah para pengawal serba hitam yang berjajar rapi di balik pagar. Langkah penyeretan ini tetap bergema sejauh koridor luas dengan barisan pilar raksasa penopangnya hingga penampakan seorang tampan berambut pendek hitam menghadang mereka.

"Deidara kun, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya ramah.

"Itachi kun ada, Yamato san?" Deidara membalas pertanyaan dengan tanda tanya jua. Dia sedang tak berminat melontarkan basa-basi maupun candaan.

Yamato membungkuk, "Maafkan saya, Itachi sama sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan para peternak sapi lokal. Jadi beliau belum kembali sampai saat ini!"

Hinata geram. Tangannya terkepal marah hingga menaikkan suhu kepalanya menghasilkan kepual-kepulan asap angkara murka. Kedua lengannya berkacak pinggang, "Sudah hentikan semua ini!" pekik Hinata frustasi, "Dimana orang bernama Itachi itu? Aku akan menyusulnya ke tempat dia rapat! Aku akan menunggunya hingga dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Aku tidak bisa begini terus tanpa kepastian. Dua ratus lima puluh juta bukan jumlah sedikit jika berhubungan dengan hidup mati pekerjaanku! Kenapa rumah seperti istana raja begini malah hutang cuma dua ratus lima puluh juta? Di pecah-pecah lagi! Benar-benar membuatku gila!" Hinata mengomel tanpa jeda hingga dipengakhir kata dia hanya mampu bernapas tersengal. Deidara dan Yamato hanya menggeleng maklum menyaksikan depresi mental sang karyawan.

Hampir senja, Hinata baru kembali dari perantauan dan persinggahannya pada rumah-rumah nasabah binaannya. Kuningnya surya tercemar kemerahan hingga meninggalkan siang dan terciptalah senja. Senja yang damai diiringi alunan riuh anak-anak yang tertawa bersama dalam permainan. Hinata mengemudikan sepeda bermesinnya sepanjang jalanan sempit sebuah perkampungan kecil di Konoha. Rute motor mungilnya tak mengarah pada belokan kediaman mungil keluarga Hyuuga berada melainkan menerjang jalan lurus kembali pada sesaknya aroma kantor.

Sebelum angan miring tentang kantor terwujud, motor mungilnya dihadang segerombolan laki-laki pada pertengahan jalan persawahan yang sepi. Keenam pria jangkung nan gagah itu lebih pantas diteriakkan sebagai idola para wanita daripada preman penebar dosa. Hinata menghentikan laju sepeda motornya. Mulutnya menganga antara bahagia dan merana, surga dan neraka, terpesona atau terhina hingga kelima pria gagah itu beranjak dari sepeda motor besarnya. Hinata bagai antara percaya atau berharap jika saja setiap perjalanan kembali dari kerja dihadang laki-laki tampan.

Seorang paling tampan dari lainnya, surainya yang sekelam malam gerhana, kulitnya yang sepucat salju pertama yang menyentuh dunia, serta seringainya yang setajam auman macan, tengah melangkah pelan dengan dada terbusung.

Langkah kakinya menutup saat jarak dengan buruannya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Mata legam sang pria menyorot tajam wanita berpelindung kepala itu. "Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya berteriak di kediaman Uchiha!" pertanyaan yang tak butuh prolog. Lelaki dengan rambut mencuat menantang gravitasi sebagian itu, tak mengenal cara lembut memperlakukan gadis cantik. Hinata tetap bergeming menanti dengan sabar dan menyaksikan apa yang akan si rambut gelap paparkan selanjutnya, "Apa kau tidak tahu siapa Uchiha?"

Hinata melepas pelindung kepalanya. Helaian indigo panjangnya berserakan terhempas angin sore. Wajah putihnya yang letih menyorot sang penghadang, lelah, "Saya sudah mengetahuinya tapi saya tetap akan menagih kesana sampai tagihan terbayar atau tanggungan dilunasi. Apa anda anak buah Itachi san?"

Hinata membalas sesopan mungkin namun sang pria tampan hanya terpana. Sorot matanya tak henti-hentinya melekat pada penampakan bidadari jelita yang turun dari kereta besi hingga tepukan lembut seorang rekannya mengembalikan angannya yang membumbung tinggi, "Sasuke, kau bilang akan mengancamnya. Kenapa bengong?" tanya seorang pria tampan lain bersurai legam pula.

Sasuke tergagap, "Terima kasih Sai!" ucapnya pelan sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada bidadari senja yang mengetuk pintu hatinya.

Sasuke kembali menjatuhkan mata menghipnotosnya pada Hinata, "Itachi nii, tidak membayar cicilan hutang? Hah, becanda anda, Nona!"

Kening Hinata berkerut. Satu kesimpulan menghembuskan angin segar pada otaknya, "Ya, lima orang peminjam tidak mau bertanggung jawab karena Itachilah yang menggunakan modal usaha mereka." Hinata masih memasang kesabarannya meskipun jantungnya mendribel tak tentu Arah, "Itachi kakak kandung anda atau orang yang dianggap kakak?"

Mata Sasuke menajam, "Dia kakak kandungku!"

Hinata membekap mulutnya. Namun segera dirapikan kembali keterkejutannya, "Baiklah, aku akan kembali mengunjungi rumah besar kalian karena sayang sekali aku tidak beruntung karena hari ini kakakmu sedang rapat!" Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya sembari memasang kembali pelindung di kepalanya namun lengannya dicekal sang tampan.

Mata lavendernya terlempar pada tatapan sinar hitam si pria, "Aku akan membayar semuanya! Jangan datang ke mension Uchiha Lagi. Kehadiranmu mempermalukan keluarga besar Uchiha!"

Hinata menghentakkan cengkeraman Sasuke, "Baik, kapan kau akan membayarnya?" Hinata tergiur penawaran meskipun satu sisi hatinya tak serta merta percaya pada pria aduhai yang lebih pantas dikatakan tukang keluyuran daripada lelaki berdompet tebal.

Sasuke melipat lengannya, "Besok siang saat jam makan siang aku tunggu di Cafe Konoha!"

"Apa?" pekik Hinata jantungan, "Kalau kau mau bayar langsung saja datang ke kantor atau aku akan mengambil uang pembayaran di rumah. Buat apa harus ke cafe?"

Sasuke melipat lengannya, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan kantormu, cantik!" desah Sasuke menggoda, "Jadi kalau ingin pekerjaanmu aman dan tunggakan terselesaikan, ikuti apa kataku! Kita bersenang-senang!"

Hati Hinata kesal berkepanjangan dan dongkol bagai orang tolol. Hari selanjutnya, sebelum jam kerja berdentang, penampakannya telah mengentayangi kenyamanan tidur cantik Deidara. Kini giliran Hinata membalas tarikan paksa yang telah Deidara torehan di jalan hidupnya. Deidara dengan piyama polkadot merah jambunya, hanya bisa mendesah pasrah merelakan tubuh semampainya diseret sang karyawan bank itu menuju kediaman megah Uchiha. Entah mengapa pintu istana megah itu telah menjeblak lebar seolah menanti kehadiran Hinata.

Sang pelayan pribadi Itachi segera menggiring dua tamu ke dalam ruang kerja sang atasan. Sekali bungkukan hormat mengakhiri tugasnya dalam ruangan itu, Yamato segera menghilang di balik pintu. Deidara kembali diseret namun oleh lengan berbeda. Bawahan Yamatolah yang membawa Deidara ke ruangan lain untuk melanjutkan semedi cantik si rambut pirang ini.

Hinata terpaku pada posisi tegaknya menghadap punggung lebar pria jangkung berhelaian hitam panjang. Hinata terkesiap saat detik-detik pria dewasa itu membalik tubuhnya. Sepasang mata legam tak ubahnya pria yang kemarin ditemuinya, kulit pucat yang misterius dan sunggingan tipis tak kasat mata. Hinata menelan ludah perlahan di antara tatapan sepasang lavendernya yang memuja pahatan elok di sana.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi! Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyuuga Hinata! Karyawan baru Bank Simpan Pinjam Konoha! Adik dari Hyuuga Neji! Bagaimana kabar kakakmu yang berwajah datar itu, Nona?" pria dewasa itu mengawali sapaannya dengan ramah. Namun kekesalan Hinata yang sempat mereda kini kembali menganga. "Saya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi! Saya yakin orang besar seperti anda bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang orang lain!" timpalnya Hinata dongkol.

Itachi terkekeh dengan anggunnya membuat ketampanannya melesat berkali-kali lipat, "Aku tidak perlu melakukan hal semerepotkan itu. Aku hanya perlu mengamati seorang teman kampus yang selalu setia mengantarkan dan menjemput adiknya ketika sekolah dulu!"

Hinata membelalak.

Langkah halus sang pangeran memotong penghalang jaraknya dengan si gadis mungil. Kakinya menutup saat raga sang pujaan dalam jangkauan rengkuhannya, "Terima kasih untuk Kakashi san yang telah mengabulkan permintaanku untuk menerima gadis menawan sepertimu di kantor mereka!" desanya pelan.

Hinata mengambil satu langkah mundur, "Maaf, saya tidak ingin berbasa-basi mengenai hal di luar pekerjaan saya. Jadi bagaimana dengan pembayaran kelima pinjaman yang sudah terlewat jatuh tempo itu?"

Senyuman mempesona itu kembali bertebaran dan hinggap di kedua pipi bulat Hinata. Rona itu tak mampu ditepisnya kala sajian pesona menghadang di depan mata. Itachi membelai sebelah rona Hinata, "Kau masih terlihat menggiurkan sama seperti dulu, Sayang!"

Hinata kembali melangkah mundur dengan tubuh yang bergetar, "Saya minta jangan berbasa-basi lagi, saya ingin anda menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Jika tidak keberatan saya harap anda melunasi kelima nama yang anda gunakan!"

Itachi menyibak helaian kelam yang lolos dari ikatan rambutnya, "Tidak masalah, bahkan aku bisa melunasi saat ini juga. Tapi aku punya syarat, Sayangku!"

Hinata tak sanggup memelihara kesabarannya lagi, "Katakan!"

"Menikahlah denganku!" sahut Itachi mantap.

Satu desakan lolos dari jantung Hinata, "Anda jangan becanda. Anda tidak mengenal saya jadi jangan mempermainkan saya!"

Itachi mencengkeram kedua bahu Hinata. Hembusan aroma napas mint mengguncang dadanya, "Aku mengenalmu lebih dari separuh hidupku! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah aku tunggu selama bertahun-tahun ini!"

Hinata meronta, "Anda sudah gila, lepaskan!" Hinata menampik kedua lengan yang membelenggu bahunya. Saat rengkuhan itu mengendur Hinata terhuyung mundur.

"Hinata, kau ada dua pilihan menikah denganku dan pekerjaanmu tetap aman atau menolakku dan menggenggam surat pemecatan?" Itachi menyeringai licik, "Dan saat kau menjadi pengangguran nanti, Hyuuga Hiashi tak akan menolak pinanganku untuk putrinya!"

Hinata nyaris gila. Pertemuannya dengan si sulung Uchiha hanya menyisakan kesia-siaan. Dia meminta pertanggungjawaban pembayaran angsuran malah disodori lamaran. Hinata tak buang waktu untuk segera melenggang dari hadapan Itachi namun sebaris kata selanjutnya membuat Hinata terjangkit asma, "Pintu kamarku selalu terbuka untukmu, Sayang!"

Memikirkannya saja membuat Hinata meradang dan meriang. Hinata meradang rindu dan mendambakan kasih sayang. Pria tampan itu sukses melambungkan busung dada Hinata. Sang gadis sedikit berbangga hati menjadi perempuan yang dipuja para titisan paras dewata. Namun kesal segera mencabik-cabik angan durjananya. Harapan masih terhidang manis saat sosok si bungsu Uchiha tengah duduk tenang dalam sebuah cafe. Pria muda itu berbalut setelan kerja yang menambah aura dewasa. Hinata menangkap penampilan Sasuke yang derajatnya setinggi sang kakak. Jika dalam kondisi seperti ini, Sasuke jauh dari sebutan anak muda tukang kelayapan.

Hinata menghampiri meja Sasuke lalu mendaratkan tubuhnya berseberangan dengan sang tampan. Jantung usilnya kembali terpesona Uchiha lainnya. Beberapa minggu dikelilingi para pria tampan dan mapan justru membuat kehidupan sang gadis merana, merasa ada enaknya. Namun kembali lagi pada permasalahan hutang piutang yang menampar lamunannya, Hinata harus mengabaikan kebaikan basa-basi dan menyerang si bungsu hingga berangkasnya tak berisi.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke san? Apa saya data sekarang pembayarannya? Saya sudah menyiapkan kuitansi!" desah Hinata sambil meraih satu ikat kuitansi pembayaran setoran.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tunggu sebentar, Cantik!" cegah manja sang Uchiha menghentikan gerakan Hinata menggeserkan ujung pena pada permukaan kuitansi.

Hinata mengernyit, "Ada apa? Bukannya anda bilang akan melunasinya?"

Jemari lentik Sasuke menyentil dahi Hinata. Hinata tersentak dan menekuk wajahnya, "Apa yang anda lakukan, Sasuke san?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan tawa neraka, "Kebaikan dadakan butuh pengorbanan, Sayang!"

Hinata mengepal, "Cepat katakan! Waktuku tidak banyak!" Jeritnya frustasi.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Setelah aku melunasi kelima nama itu kau harus mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanmu, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata menahan napas, "Syarat anda tak masuk akal! Anda tidak bisa mengatur hidup saya!"

Sasuke menggeleng ringan, "Tunggu dulu!" sergahnya, "Setelah kau keluar aku akan memberikan pekerjaan yang lebih nyaman dan bergaji besar, bagaimana?"

Hinata tertarik. Netranya memicing curiga, "Kau seorang anak muda memberiku pekerjaan? Apa itu?" meskipun Hinata tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya, gengsi masih merajai hatinya.

"Aku pemilik perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Suna!" Sasuke membusungkan dadanya.

Hinata menarik napas dan menghempaskan perlahan, "Baiklah, pekerjaan apa yang kau tawarkan?"

Wajah tampan Sasuke mencondong pada semburat merah pipi sang gadis, "Menjadi istri sekaligus sekretaris pribadiku, Sayang!"

Hinata tersentak dan hampir terjungkal dari bangku kayu yang menopang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya berjingkat menjauhi Sasuke. Kedua kepalan tangannya menggesek meja cafe, "Kalian berdua sengaja mempermainkanku, hah? Orang terkaya tidak mungkin meminjam modal hanya dua ratus lima puluh juta dan lagi belum dibayarkan saat kelewat jatuh tempo!"

Sasuke tertawa renyah. Tubuhnya beringsut dari kedudukannya. Kedua lengannya terlipat, "Kau cerdas, Hyuuga Hinata! Kami memang memancingmu untuk lari kepelukan kami!"

Hinata mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "DASAR GILA!" teriaknya.

Hinata melontarkan sepucuk surat ke hadapan sang pimpinan. Amarah masih memenuhi dadanya sehingga enggan dia menyembunyikan kebrutalan sikapnya. Hinata tak mau lagi berpura-pura sopan untuk menutupi kekesalannya.

Kakashi meraih amplop coklat itu lalu meneliti dengan mata memicing, "Apa ini?"

Hinata menahan napas lalu meloloskannya perlahan, "Saya keluar, Pak!"

Kakashi belum mampu mencerna atmosfer sekitarnya dan hatinya pun belum siap menampung kenyataan yang ada. Jiwanya mengerti tapi mulutnya tak mau memahami.

"Saya berhenti bekerja!" Hinata mengulangi maksud hatinya.

Kakashi melongo, "Tapi kenapa, Hinata? Kau bekerja belum ada satu bulan!"

Hinata tertunduk, "Saya tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan ini! Saya digaji atau tidak, saya tidak masalah yang penting saya segera keluar dari kantor ini!"

Kakashi menggigit bibirnya.

Hinata membungkuk, "Saya permisi! Selamat tinggal dan mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan dari saya!" Hinata berlalu setelah mendeklarasikan salam perpisahan untuk sang atasan yang masih dalam kebingungannya.

Hinata melenggang riang setelah berpamitan dengan sesama karyawan dan mengemas barang-barang yang berserakan dalam meja kerjanya. Pintu gerbang kantor menjadi hal paling menyenangkan untuk diamati saat ini. Pintu baja itu seolah melambai genit dan menghipnotis sang gadis untuk menghampirinya.

Senyuman lebar Hinata tak bertahan lama dan luruh seketika saat dua sosok tengah memicing dari luar pagar. Raga Hinata melemah bagai tanpa tulang dan terhuyung kebelakang. Jemari lentiknya segera meraih bagian pagar untuk menyangganya. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali demi mengusir fatamorgana yang membayangi pelupuk matanya. Namun apa daya, dua penampakan lelaki tampan menggoda itu memang nyata adanya.

Mereka melemparkan tatapan menusuk, "Kau mau kabur kemana, Sayang?" duo Uchiha berkolaborasi.

End

Terimakasih sudah membaca

Ff ini untuk seorang yang meminta sasuhina dan seorang lagi meminta itahina Uchiha_Itaraa

Karena otak saya pas-pasan, saya hanya mampu menggabung menjadi SasuHinaIta.

Terimakasih untuk Miss_Sherly yang memberi saran untuk membuat sasuhina.

Maaf jika tidak sebagus buatanmu.


End file.
